


Just Us

by bbyshua



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyshua/pseuds/bbyshua
Summary: They were never to be together.SEQUEL TO NOT ROMANCE.





	Just Us

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO NOT ROMANCE!   
Please read Not Romance if you have not done so!

He ran for his life; all he would think about is running away from the monstrosity that was taking on around him. He remembered himself stabbing someone, and then he remembered falling onto the floor after being hit with a bullet. The blood poured down on his fingers mercilessly, and he would hear the cries from someone that was close to him. The sun was disappearing from the clouds as everyone around him started to blur around him like ghosts. He seemed to be transferred into a hospital as faceless people in white coats were dragging him off with someone else. He continued to feel the warmth in his hands as the latter would soon need to let go as they were separating towards different room. He blinked quickly in order to not lose his conscience as the bullet strained inside his brain was making him even more dizzy. There were murmurs around him of how the heart seemed strained, and how they already had tested their blood to be the same. However, he would turn to see the person lying across him as they continued to hold hands desperately to stay together. The tears fell down non-stop as he was worried that they were to be separated. But the words seemed to continue be muttered against his weak lips but can only be heard from the other as the nurses were disappearing from sight. “Whatever happens…I’m always here… and I love you.” 

Those three words were stuck in his brain as the two were slowly starting to separate. He didn’t want to let go, but he had no choice as the beds were being pushed away. They said a promise that would have been kept until the end, but never fulfilled. “I promise that we will meet again.” 

The words were being stuck in his mouth as he couldn’t speak; he was losing way too much energy. He tried really hard to say it before he was led to the surgery room. They never stopped staring at each other with tears both heavily drowsing their eyes. He mustered up the courage and looked around to see him one last time and muttered, “M-” 

Jeno opened his eyes suddenly despite sleeping in the dark room, which still was very difficult for him to do so. He was to sleep in a dim-lit room, but it seemed that the nightlight’s battery had run out. He turned his head to the person next to him, and wrapped his arms tightly around the broad back, backhugging the male sleeping next to him as he yawned softly. The latter turned around immediately and embraced him into his arms, gently stroking Jeno’s hair softly as Jeno snuggled his head deeper into the other’s chest for comfort. 

The older seemed to notice right away to the issue and asked soothingly, “The memory?” 

Jeno nodded quietly as his eyes were still wet with tears as he looked up to admire the taller’s face with admiration. “Don’t worry, Yukhei is here for you.” 

Jeno smiled with comfort when the other said so, feeling the warmness reach his cheeks as he buried his warm face more into the warm, bare chest as the other. The two cuddled for awhile as Yukhei didn’t want to leave for work already, but Jeno knew he needed to work so that he can afford Jeno’s hospital’s bills so Jeno sat up immediately as Yukhei whined softly when he did so. Jeno rolled his eyes playfully before putting on one of Yukhei’s shirt and strotted towards the kitchen in order to make some breakfast. He looked around to find a pot and turned around with a giggle when a pair of warm hands wrapped around his waist to backhug him. Yukhei was stuck towards Jeno again, and the younger laughed with a teasing eye-roll and whined quietly, “You need to head off to work.” 

Yukhei shook his head and towered over the other’s body, backhugging him with delight even if the younger scolded him to brush his teeth. Jeno was ignoring every move that Yukhei was placing on him before sighing to leave to change and prepare to leave. Jeno smiled when the other did so, because even if the morning-sexy face of Yukhei was amazing, the Yukhei in a full black suit really left him speechless. Jeno made a simple breakfast of omelets and french toast with freshly squeezed orange juice. He turned to see himself freeze at the sight of Yukhei all dressed up as the fancy-lead that he wished he could be fucked over already. But all horny thoughts aside, Yukhei was wearing a dark navy suit with a white tie which was half made. Jeno waddled happily over to the taller, who was looking down at him with adoration once more. “Silly, you still don’t know how to tie a tie?” 

“Perhaps.”  
Jeno pinched the other’s cheek despite the protest, before tiptoeing to match the same height as him so that he would finish tying the tie for him. Yukhei sneakily latched his hands onto the other’s waist, caressing the other’s waist before planting a soft kiss on the other’s lips. Jeno blushed non-stop during the process, and he yelped softly when Yukhei lifted up suddenly and gently placed him on the counter. Jeno swatted his shoulder gently before speaking up, “You’re going to be late~” 

Yukhei frowned once more, but Jeno soon erased that frown into a beautiful smile with a gentle kiss, which was soon leading them to a full makeout session without even knowing. After a few tongue movements and a few slips of sounds leaving their lips, Jeno smiled and breathed softly against Yukhei’s ear to whisper, “Time to eat before you go,”

Morning flew by quick and Jeno was reading a book on the sofa as he was waiting for Yukhei to come home soon. It just felt like ten minutes since the other left, but he realized that the older will be late due to a meeting that he warned Jeno about. Jeno kept staring at his phone helplessly since he wanted to call the busy male, but he knew not to bother him so he decided to change into some comfortable jeans and a light blue t-shirt and a black cap. He texted Yukhei of his whereabouts though he knew Yukhei rarely checked his phone when he was working. 

He took his phone and wallet with his keys before heading out towards the parking structure with his bicycle. Since he was unstable at driving by himself, he felt more comfortable just riding a bicycle with the doctor’s permission. Yukhei made sure to buy him a really nice and expensive bicycle so that it wouldn’t break and put Jeno in a panic attack. He cycled his way around town before ending up at his favorite coffee shop, where his friend was working at. His only girl friend since he really can’t remember anyone of his past, but she has opened herself up to help Jeno try to remember her. 

Jang Yeeun. 

She’s two years older than Jeno, and has a boyfriend yet she wanted to always stay by Jeno at least for someone who had been close friends with each other. Yeeun smiled brightly at the sound of her younger friend entering the cafe as he made his way over to the marble counter. He rested his arm against the counter in excitement as she already had his favorite cake made and milk latte set for him. She then pointed a seat so that Jeno would be able to eat the delights, and she then sat in front of him with excitement. Jeno smiled brightly at her while trying not to inhale cake too quickly. She ruffled his cap as she found it cute that the younger was trying his best to ration his intake on the cake. She urged that there were more cake and that she would give it to him for free to take home and he nodded with great excitement. 

Jeno thanked her continuously as he sipped his latte as she carefully asked him, “How’s therapy?”

Jeno turned towards the window to view the busy street as a great background to their devastating conversation as he replies slowly, “It’s going great…” 

“Do you get to remember things?” 

“No...not much.”

“How about..” 

“Noona.. I really… don’t plan on getting my memories back.” 

“But….” 

Jeno sighed in return as he faced the older as she just stared sadly back at her younger friend. “I know it’s something that everyone wishes... but I’m happy right now.. And I don’t want Yukhei to waste his money on my treatment. I would rather go vacationing with all the money that he spent on trying to get my memory back.” 

“How about the mystery guy that you were talking about?” 

“I give up. I’ve been getting treatment for four years already… he never really came up in my memories. Only in my nightmares.” 

“Maybe he’s the key in finding your memories.” 

Those words were running around Jeno’s head as he was mindlessly walking down the street with his bike. Yukhei warned him to not ride his bike whenever he’s in his thinking mood, so he was doing what the older asked him to do. The key to his memories..like that was going to happen. He felt happy right now at this moment, and he didn’t feel the need to wonder more about what his past life would have been. He knew that Yukhei was expecting him to remember bits of his past because he claimed that he has so many things to talk about. But, Jeno refused to have his memory come spiraling back because he doesn’t want to live his nightmare. 

All of a sudden, a honk from a car opened his senses of reality as he turned to find a car speeding towards him in a flash. His mouth opened without any sound coming out of it due to the fear of getting hit, and he fell onto the ground and on top of his bicycle. Everything turned into a blur, and his sight was getting hazy from hitting the ground. There were murmurs whispering around his lifeless body in hopes to see the fragile boy wake up. His eyes started to blink slowly open in order to regain his conscience as a soft, honey voice was entering into his ears as the person yelled, “Someone call an ambulance.” 

Jeno confusingly looked around to find a head peering down at him with worry. His head was aching painfully due to a sideffect of falling onto the floor and his pain from the previous accident came tumbling towards him. His eyes started to focus slowly on a black-haired male who peered down at him with doe-like eyes and small, yet plump lips. His eyes were dark as the night, and his complexion was pale like a porcelain china. His eyes were shaped to be round as almonds and his worried expression reminded something of the past. There was a small mole on his cheek that beautified his handsome features. Jeno’s eyes were soon giving up on him as the ambulance could be heard nearby, but the only thing that he could remember was the gentle gaze that the other gave him. The feelings of butterflies that were warming his stomach and also his cheeks...something that was relevant to him from the past. 

Jeno’s eyes popped open without even thinking as he slowly looked around with pain from earlier. He blinked gently to help clear his vision, as he groaned softly at the pain rising through the back of his neck. The white ceiling combined with the bright lights of the hospital room really made his headache grew worse as he tried to reach for a nurse. A hand immediately wrapped around his wrist gently as Jeno turned his head carefully to see Yukhei peering down at him worriedly with tears glistening his eyes. “Y-Yukh..” 

“I’m here.. Don’t worry.” 

Arriving home, Yukhei carefully wheel-chaired the younger inside their apartment as the dark living room welcomed them coldly. Jeno stared at his hands quietly as Yukhei didn’t say anything towards the younger for getting hurt in the process as he warned him to be careful many times before. He gently lifted the younger up in his arms and walked towards their bedroom and laid him onto the soft, blue blankets. Yukhei was about to let go when Jeno shook his head and wrapped his around without a thought around Yukhei’s neck. Yukhei seemed pretty shocked to see a change in his reaction as Jeno whined softly, “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m not upset.” 

“Your lips have been sulking for the past hour ever since we left the hospital.” 

“Jeno…”

Jeno pouted gently as he pulled the older towards his body as he pecked the older’s lips softly. Yukhei seemed to melt right away as he responded back with a kiss back, as he carefully wrapped his arms around the smaller’s waist to hold them close. Jeno’s fingers gently played with the older’s hair as their lips molded together in delight with one another. Yukhei’s hands found their way towards inside Jeno’s shirt to play with the younger’s soft skin. Jeno’s body was perfectly within Yukhei’s grasp, but something about Yukhei really worried Jeno. Whenever they had time to make love,Yukhei seemed a bit uncomfortable and worried about touching Jeno’s smaller body. Maybe Yukhei was worried about hurting Jeno, but it doesn’t exactly seem the case. 

Jeno’s finger was playing and writing in circles of Yukhei’s bare chest as they were snuggling closely. Jeno apologized softly once more, “I’m sorry.. I know you were having a meeting.” 

Yukhei shook his head before placing a sickening soft kiss on the other’s forehead. He was staring down lovingly at Jeno, who was peering up at him with the same kind of look as he was wrapping his arms around Jeno’s smaller waist. They both stared at each other without another word before Jeno spoke up carefully, “Why do you uncomfortable and hesitant about us and making love?” 

Yukhei’s face distorted barely when Jeno brought up this topic. His hand gently played with his skin as Yukhei replied softly, “It’s not that I’m uncomfortable and hesitant… It’s just…” 

Yukhei stammered worriedly as Jeno continued to stare quietly at the other. He wished to find the answers written in Yukhei’s shaken eyes, but it doesn’t seem like that was possible. Jeno stopped the other from speaking more as he lied and closed his eyes, “I’m tired...you’re taking way too long to respond. Whatever it is, I won’t hate you for it. I’m going to get some sleep.” 

His breathing changed from a slow-steady one to a quick, staccato like breathes. It was a habit that was revealed whenever Jeno was lying, and Yukhei was well-aware of it. But he didn’t stop the other from sleeping, as he quietly rested his big hand against the back of Jeno’s head. He wished that he could tell Jeno everything that happened in the past, and that they weren’t actually lovers. But he knew that the chaos to come after would devastate them both because Yukhei has learned to forgive and love Jeno for how caring the other is. He was worried of how Jeno would react to his past, and how Yukhei was actually Jeno’s lover’s ex. It didn’t seem too promising to convince, but he had no choice but to wait it out for Jeno to remember. He poured all his money to save Jeno but he wished that he could help the memory come faster. 

The accident still scared him as the male entered into his apartment quietly without another word. He wished that he would have seen the pedestrian before he came walking off the street. But, he was still new to driving and his boyfriend warned him to be careful since he did something similar in the past. He placed his keys on the table before stretching his body towards the glass window. Sighing softly, he rested his hand on the glass window to view the open landscape of Seoul before turning his back to get a glass of water. 

“Mark.” 

The said male turned around surprisingly as his boyfriend followed behind him with a tired smile. Mark smiled back brightly in response as he forgot about his water and wrapped his arms around the latter’s body in hopes to find comfort of the earlier accident. The taller snuggled his head on top of Mark as Mark was shorter before Mark muttered softly under his breath, “I missed you so much today Jaehyun.” 

Jaehyun smiled back with a loving smile and looked down at the other with delight, gently squishing his lover’s cheek as he replied with adoration, “I missed you too Mark.”


End file.
